Dirty Little Freaks
by dapper-licious
Summary: Klaine, beginning from their first meeting. Does not follow RIB's canon. Lots of romance and smut.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine was sure nobody else had ever felt like this. Ever. But, then again, he was sure that nothing as beautiful as the face of the boy who had just walked into class had every existed. Every hair was perfect, every curve was immaculate, and his eyes. Oh those eyes. Blaine was melting. The whole world was gently falling away and it was this boy's fault.

Blaine's thoughts were interrupted.

"Welcome to class. You must be Kurt Hummel. Everyone, this is Kurt. It's his first day at Dalton."

The class echoed back a "Hi Kurt" and then went back to talking.

"Blaine. Blaine. Dude, earth to Blaine."

"What?"

"We're going to the movies tonight, with Jenna and Ashley. Want us to see if Sarah could come?"

"Oh, no thanks, I've got homework."

This was the trouble with being a seventeen-year-old boy. Well, there were many troubles, such as acne, clumsiness, and oh yeah, that thing that was about ready to burst out of his pants right now. Again, all the fault of this new boy; this, this angel. Kurt Hummel was beautiful, and so was his ass. Blaine caught a wonderful look as Kurt sat in the desk in front of him. Blaine tapped the new boy on the shoulder, and he turned around slowly.

"Hi, I'm Blaine. Do you want to hang out later? Get some coffee or something?"

"Wait, is your name Blaine Anderson?"

"Yes…."

"I'm your new roommate."

Oh god. What was Blaine going to do? For the next two years of high school, he would be watching this boy undress every night. With that perfect body, even Blaine wouldn't be able to keep his erection down. And shit, Blaine hadn't even considered that Kurt was probably straight. More than likely, he was straight.

"Great! Then I guess I'll just show you where our room is after class."

Our room. Our bed. Our apartment. Our wedding. Our house. Our backyard. Our dog. Our beautiful children.

Fuck. Blaine was already madly in love with this boy.


	2. Chapter 2

After class let out, Blaine said bye to his friends, when one, Jason, pulled him aside.

"Dude, did I hear the new kid say he's your roommate?"

"Yeah, he is…"

"Fuck man, that kid is so gay. I feel so bad. If he starts like staring at you weird or whatever those gay kids do, just tell me. I'll set him straight."

"I don't think he'll do anything, Jason, but thanks for the offer."

"Sure man, anything for you. See ya bro!"

Well, if other people thought Kurt was gay then maybe he had a chance. But the problem was that his friends obviously had no idea that Blaine himself was gay. Blaine guessed that he was going have to keep it a secret for a lot longer. Blaine walked over to Kurt. Beautiful, beautiful Kurt.

"Hey, ready to go?"

Kurt nodded, and they started walking to the dorms.

"Are those your friends? The ones that were saying that I was gay?"

"Umm, I…yeah. They're my friends, but not very close."

"I actually left my old school because I was bullied."

"Shit. I'm sorry. For what?"

"What?"

"What were you bullied for?"  
>"I'm gay Blaine. Gay as the day is long."<p>

"Oh."

"Sorry, this must be awkward considering I'm your roommate and all."

They were at the dorm, and Kurt proudly opened the door using the code he had been given earlier in the day. The room was sparsely decorated, there were few pictures, all of Blaine and his parents. None of Blaine and a girl, which was good for Kurt, who already was falling head over heels for the obviously straight boy standing next to him.

"Well, I'm glad actually."

Kurt's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I thought I was going to be the one making you feel awkward. But since we're both gay, then this shouldn't be that bad."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm, I'm gay Kurt. Gay as the day is long."

Kurt practically jumped on the other boy right there. Blaine was smiling. Kurt probably looked ridiculous, standing in the doorway, his jaw hanging open.

"Well, do come in, handsome stranger."

Handsome? Blaine had to be joking. This must have been part of the plan with Blaine and his friends. They were trying to humiliate him. Well it wasn't going to work.

"I'm going to take a shower."

Blaine started undressing himself, right there in the middle of the room. It was a good thing Kurt had closed the door. Off came the blazer, then the tie. The shoes, the socks, and then the pants. The shirt was next, until Blaine was standing in the middle of their room in nothing but his tight, black briefs. Kurt nearly died, but just swiftly put his hands in his pockets to conceal his ever-growing hard-on.

"There's enough room for two in there…."

"Excuse me?"

"Kurt, is that all you say?"

Well, what else was he supposed to say? This gorgeous, mostly naked boy was standing right in front of him, making him harder than he could ever remember being, and he was offering to shower with him? Was there some sort of protocol for this? Was Kurt supposed to play hard to get or was he supposed to let this beautiful body take him right then and there?

"Well. It's a very sudden proposal."

"Come on, keep your underwear on. It'll be fine."

Oh yes, fine. The only thing worse than being naked was being in wet, tight underwear with this…creature.

"Um. Alright."

Kurt began to undress, in the same order as Blaine, until both boys were standing, facing each other. One in black briefs, the other in cream-colored briefs, and both looking a little awkward and confused. Both hard as ever, Kurt noted. Blaine walked into the bathroom, with Kurt in tow, Kurt carrying his special shampoo, conditioner, and face wash. Even if he was going to be showering with this beautiful Blaine, he would still need to keep something clean, and that something was not going to be his thoughts.

The shower was of course, uneventful as ever. Eventually, both boys had gone soft and just awkwardly walked around each other. Blaine interjected the silence with an awkward mumble about how it would save water. Kurt felt horrible; he didn't want this boy to think that all he wanted was sex. Kurt was already in love with Blaine, and he was sure that Blaine liked him at least a teeny bit. The boys decided to go out to dinner instead of eating in the dining hall. They had sushi, and it was lovely. When they returned to the dorm room, they both changed into pajamas, in front of each other, again. Kurt was again perplexed by how muscular and gorgeous Blaine was. Kurt caught himself staring at Blaine, specifically his crotch, one too many times. When they had both brushed their teeth, they crawled into bed.

"Goodnight Kurt."

"Goodnight Blaine."

And with that, they both drifted off into peaceful sleep.

Blaine awoke suddenly. Kurt was whimpering in his bed, and tossing and turning. Was he, was he crying? Blaine went over to the small boy, this fragile piece of porcelain, and just stood. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, but when Kurt whimpered again, Blaine crawled into the bed next to him and put his arm around the boy. Kurt woke up with a start, but Blaine grabbed him and let Kurt nuzzle his neck. He pulled Kurt closer and comforted him.

"It's okay Kurt. I'm here. Blaine is here."

Kurt started crying even more, and Blaine was confused.

"Kurt, what's the matter? What's going on?"

"I...I was so scared. I don't even remember what was happening, but I was scared. And you're being so nice to me, and you don't even know me."

"Kurt, I hate to say this, and this may be the wrong time, but as soon as you walked into that class today, I felt as though I had known you my whole life. As if I knew every thought that was going through your mind. As if I knew, and had lived, with you, every single moment that had ever happened to you. Kurt, I don't want to scare you, but you, it seems as though you're everything I've ever needed."

Kurt started crying even more. He wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"Blaine…"

"Sorry Kurt. That was out of line."  
>"No, no, no. Please stay. Don't ever leave me Blaine."<p>

And so they slept like that for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks everyone so much for your incredible support! Within 12 hours of putting this up, I've had tons of favorites and alerts, and some great feedback! Thank you to all my readers (:

Also, I don't own Glee. Though if I did, it would be called the Kurt and Blaine Show. And it would be porn. So that's probably a good thing.

Blaine woke to the sound of the alarm clock blaring. It was seven in the morning, and his first class began at eight. Kurt didn't seem phased at all by the noise, but rather looked like a little angel, still asleep in Blaine's arms.

In. Blaine's. Arms.

Kurt stirred, and started whining again.

"Shhh. Kurt. I'm here, don't worry."

"You're warm."

Kurt opened his eyes, and looked up at Blaine. Blaine nearly melted. Kurt was so beautiful, so perfect, even at this time of the morning.

Suddenly, Kurt was absolutely awake and had jumped out of bed.

"It's seven in the morning? SEVEN?"

"Yeah," said Blaine, trying to calm Kurt down, "We have an hour before class starts."

"AN HOUR? YOU THINK I CAN GET READY IN AN HOUR?"

Blaine couldn't keep himself from erupting in laughter.

"Kurt. You don't have to get dressed this morning. We have uniforms."

"Oh. Well. Then I guess you're right. But my moisturizing routine takes at least thirty minutes, and then I have to do my hair, and then…."

Blaine was sure that most other sane people would be annoyed, more likely, worried, about Kurt, but Blaine thought it was just about the cutest thing in the world.

Once Kurt had calmed down and gotten ready (Blaine had practically had to drag him out of their room because Kurt had one stray hair) they did end up getting to Calculus on time. They were lucky, they had almost all their classes together, but Blaine took Spanish instead of French and was in advanced level English. After all their classes, were done, they had Warbler's practice, and although it was in the middle of the season, Blaine had managed to snag Kurt an audition spot. Since Kurt had only found out, via text, that morning, he hadn't had time to figure out what he singing. To say he was worried would be an understatement.

"Today everyone, we have a very special audition. Everyone, this is Kurt Hummel. What will you be singing today?"

"Um, hi. I will be singing Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade."

"Great. Warblers, maybe we could add some backing once he gets more into the song?"

They all nodded their heads.

Kurt felt like he was going to be sick, but then he caught sight of Blaine, who was smiling and then Kurt's world was complete and there was no way he could mess up. Blaine mouthed to Kurt: 'Just look at me. I love you'

And Kurt swore he was going to just die.

"_The best thing about tonight that's we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath, because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again, don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live another day; I swear it's true_

_Because a boy like you is impossible to find"_

He had changed the lyrics. Blaine knew, in that moment, that Kurt was singing to him. That Kurt felt the same way, and Blaine swore he was going to just die. The Warblers had added some backing vocals, but Blaine was too consumed in this beautiful boy.

"_Breathe in so deep, breathe me in, I'm yours to keep_

_Hold on to your words, cause talk is cheap, and remember me tonight, when you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you"_

As Kurt sang, "when you're asleep" he stared right at Blaine and winked.

He winked.

The Warblers all erupted into applause and it was announced that a vote was not needed, Kurt was in.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Again, I don't own Glee. Or Klaine. Wish I did. They could be my pets.

Kurt was so relieved now that he was finally in. He was a Warbler. With Blaine, they were, together, Warblers. Maybe now he was really a part of Dalton. Shit. Dalton. McKinley. He needed to call Mercedes and tell her how it was going at his new school. Was he supposed to tell her about his new boy? What was that protocol? Do you tell your best friend "Oh, by the way, I'm in love with a boy I've known for less than 24 hours?" Nevertheless, he picked up the phone and dialed his best friend.

"So Blaine how's the new roommate?"  
>"Yeah Blaine, is he really gay?"<p>

"Cause his hair, like seriously, it looks gay."

"Has he tried to hit on you yet?"

"Guys stop."

"Geez Blaine, we're just wondering. We're looking out for you."  
>"What does it matter if he's gay?"<p>

"He could be trying to hit on you."  
>"So?"<p>

"So you're not gay."  
>"Maybe I am."<p>

"Funny."  
>"Seriously."<p>

"What. You're fucking kidding me."  
>"Dude you can't be gay."<br>"Bro, that would ruin our entire friendship. Like I couldn't even be around you any more."  
>"Guys what is your problem? I'm gay. There, I said it. I feel better now. You should too. No more secrets."<p>

"That's disgusting."  
>"So did you fuck Kurt yet?"<p>

"Yeah, did you two 'do the nasty'?"

"Stop it. We're not doing anything. We're both gay. What's the problem with that? Just because we're both gay does not mean we're having sex."  
>"Oh, I'm pretty sure it does."<br>"Oh, I'm pretty sure you thinking that just means you're uneducated."  
>"Blaine's getting testy now, is he?"<p>

"If you aren't going to accept me for who I am, then I don't even know why we're friends at all."

"You're gay. That's fucking weird dude. Guys shouldn't like guys. It's fucking messed up, you little faggot."

And with that comment, Blaine reached across the table and threw his fist at the other boy.

So maybe Blaine was in the headmaster's office, and maybe he had hit another student, but maybe that other student had called him a normal name.

Hypothetically, was that grounds for violence?

According to the Dalton Academy Student Handbook, apparently not.

"Blaine," said the stern headmaster, "we obviously need to have a talk about some horrible inner-feelings your having. I understand that a friend of yours called a name that you didn't agree with, but you must understand that violence is never the answer. Now, the boy will be punished for his actions, but it would be unfair not to punish you."

Blaine agreed, and nodded his head. It would be unfair to say that you get punished for verbally hurting someone, but not for physically doing harm.

"Therefore, I ask that you please come to detention for the next three days. You'll be asked to be quiet and do homework. You are also suspended from the Warblers for the next week. I arranged that you'll still be able to compete at regionals, but you must miss practice, as per the Student Guidelines."

Suspended from the Warblers? Was Blaine hearing correctly?


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Yes indeed, Darren is shorter than Chris, but this is Kurt and Blaine, so therefore, Blaine is taller than Kurt, do not complain.

REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED

"Kurt! Kurt! Kurt!"

Blaine rushed into his dorm room and began banging on the shower door, waiting for Kurt to get the _fuck_ out of the shower. He had to tell Kurt everything that he needed to know about the Warblers, and what Kurt should do in the week that Blaine was gone to keep everything from going crazy. Of course, none of the boys in his conversation earlier had been Warblers, but word was going to get out. Hopefully they would be more accepting than the other boys had.

"Blaine, I'm in the shower! Can it wait?"

No, no, thought Blaine. It can't wait. Kurt should know immediately.

He threw open the bathroom door, which shocked Kurt.

"Blaine! Get out! I'm in the shower! Leave!"

"There's a curtain Kurt…."

"PRIVACY!"

"No. Listen, I was inspired by you to tell my friends that I was gay. They called me, they called me the 'f' word. I punched him."  
>Kurt poked his head out from behind the curtain.<p>

"You punched him?"

"I was mad. I was angry. I was tired of it."

Kurt turned off the water and grabbed a towel, while staying behind the curtain, and hopped out of the shower. He held Blaine in a tight hug.  
>"I got suspended from the Warblers for a week. I shouldn't be celebrated Kurt. No hugging."<br>"Yes hugging. Blaine, that is beautiful. I know that maybe punching someone wasn't the best resort, but you stood up for yourself. You didn't let yourself be trampled. You're beautiful."  
>Kurt was looking up at Blaine, and he looked like an angel. Blaine couldn't resist; he leaned down and kissed the smaller boy.<p>

To: Kurt

From: Mercedes

_You kissed him? _

To: Mercedes

From: Kurt

_No, He kissed me. There is a very big difference._

To: Kurt

From: Mercedes

_What does it matter? You two kissed, thats enough for me. Im so happy for you babe. (;_

To: Mercedes

From: Kurt

_Thank you so much honey. _

Kurt never ever though that this would happen. He never believed that there could be a boy so beautiful and so perfect that could ever like him. A boy who would want to hold him, tell him he was beautiful and never leave his side. But it seemed as though Kurt had already found this boy.

Blaine thought this boy was beautiful, he thought that he was the best thing in the whole entire world, and he didn't want anyone to take this boy away from him. They were kissing, they had been for a while now, and Blaine never wanted to it stop. Kurt was perfectly pressed against him, rubbing himself up and down Blaine while Blaine tangled his fingers in Kurt's hair. Their tongues explored each other's mouths while their hands explored each other's bodies. They seemed to fit together perfectly, as if they had been made for this.

Author's Note: Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

There was nothing that could ever change the way Blaine felt about Kurt, and there was no one that could ever stop Blaine from loving his beautiful boyfriend, but there were bullies, even at Dalton, and those bullies could stop the only gay couple in the school from openly showing affection. They would taunt and tease until Blaine finally decided that he and Kurt needed to stop being together openly. Kurt was hurt and blamed Blaine.

"You're embarrassed by me?"

"No Kurt, you know I love you and I could never be embarrassed by you."  
>"No. You're embarrassed to be with someone like me. You're embarrassed that you're gay. You're horrible, what is wrong with you?"<p>

"I love you Kurt, you know I'm not embarrassed by you. You're my everything."

And with that, Kurt walked away.

Blaine was sitting his dorm room crying, bawling actually. He couldn't figure out what he had done wrong, he thought that it was a good compromise for him and Kurt to be together, but not out and about. Apparently, Kurt could not handle that. Blaine didn't want this to be the end of him and Kurt, and they had already just begun. Kurt was gone, and Blaine didn't know where he was or when he was coming back. What was going to happen to him now, now that the most beautiful thing in his life was gone?

Kurt was sitting outside on the Dalton quad. It was raining; somehow pathetic fallacy had suddenly come true. Kurt was crying, and so was the sky. He was harsh on Blaine, of course, but really? Blaine was embarrassed of him! Kurt had never done anything wrong, all he wanted was to show off Blaine, this beautiful boy that had fallen for him. For him, Kurt of all people!

Kurt was sleeping in his friend Stuart's (a senior with a single room) room for that night. He couldn't face Blaine, not now. Kurt was sleeping on the floor, and he was dreaming, dreaming about Blaine. Blaine was kissing Kurt, kissing him hard, kissing him soft, with his tongue, without the tongue, kissing down his neck, and Kurt was moaning and whimpering and Blaine moved down lower. Blaine started kissing down Kurt's neck, and eventually unzipped Kurt's pants. He was rubbing Kurt's erection through his boxers, and then his boxers were off. Blaine's hand was on Kurt's cock and it felt so amazing that Kurt just could not hold back. Blaine's hand was moving up and down and faster and faster and very soon Kurt exploded. It was one of the best orgasms he'd ever had. Kurt was awake suddenly once his orgasm was over, and luckily, Stuart was still sleeping. Kurt had a raging hard-on, but luckily he had not actually ejaculated. He did have his hand down his pants, and he assumed he had probably been moaning and rubbing himself. He got up quietly and left slowly, maneuvering through the floors until he reached his hall, where he gathered himself before walking to his door.

Blaine was sleeping, but he was not sleeping soundly. He was tossing and turning and flailing.

_It's okay Blaine, nothing can hurt you now. I'm here._

He was whimpering, and trying to get away.

_Baby, this is going to hurt a little, but you're going to enjoy it._

No, no, Blaine was covering himself and was curled into a ball.

_Stay down honey, don't press against it. Stop moving. Stop screaming. Stop it Blaine, stop it now._

And then, in his dream, it all went black. He had stopped screaming, and everything stopped altogether.

"Blaine? Blaine are you awake?"

Kurt walked over and touched Blaine on the shoulder. Blaine jumped up.

"Don't touch me! Stop touching me!"

Kurt jumped away from Blaine.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Get away from me!"

Kurt left and went out into the hall. He started crying again. Why had Blaine been so mean? What had he ever done to him to make him be so angry? Kurt slept outside the door that night.


End file.
